


My Way

by AllyBallyBee



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBallyBee/pseuds/AllyBallyBee
Summary: Requested fiction from the fandom, about the two boys apart on one of their birthdays.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	My Way

  
He lay back in the bath and exhaled a huge sigh of relief. He had finally, _finally_ , got the bathroom to himself, double checked the door lock and pushing the free-standing cabinet to block the door too, for good measure. 

  
He sat up, excited now and his fingers nervously tapped out the text. 

_Ready! xx_

Less than a minute later, he was being video called. He fixed the airpods in his ear, and hit *accept*

  
“Happy birthday, baby!” the voice said, sounding like liquid velvet in his ears. “Missing me?” 

  
“Like you wouldn’t believe” he whispered back. 

  
“Did you get my balloons?” 

  
He laughed, “Yes! I did. Look, I’ve tied one to my ankle.” 

  
He heard a snuffling laugh in his ears and it tickled, as if the breath was physically there and on him. He felt his dick twitch in response. 

  
“Can’t believe we’re in Tier 4. Even if we could just meet for a drink – that would be enough!” 

  
“Baby, you know that’s not true!” and a rich, deep, belly laugh came through the airpods, and he felt it in his toes, and couldn’t not laugh himself. 

  
“It is true!” he protested. “What I wouldn’t give to just play footsie with ya. Just some form of touching ya.” There was hint of pleading in his voice. 

  
“Baby, we both know you’d have me slammed up in a toilet cubicle within the first five minutes, pushing my lips open with your tongue and ripping my jeans open to get your hands on my cock" and the laugh dripped through the headphones again. 

  
He laughed too “Yeah, you’re right. It’s my mouth I’d be putting on your cock though! Actually - _your_ mouth on _my_ cock – that’s what I want right now babe.” 

  
“Wet your hair for me, baby" the voice instructed. “But let me watch you.” 

  
He smiled bashfully, singsonging “Going down!” as he slid down the bath, ducking his head under the water, opening his eyes and looking back at the man he loved. 

  
“You could be an underwater model, you know, ya so gorgeous.”

  
He surfaced, shaking his head and fumbling for the pods again. “I didn’t catch that, darling?” 

  
“I said you’re gorgeous!” 

He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

  
“You’re even more gorgeous when you blush. And leave your hair messy for me.” 

  
He mussed his hair and looked up into the phone, under his long lashes, licking and then biting his lower lip. “Are you hard, babe? I’m so hard for you right now" 

  
“I’m looking at you naked in the bath, of course I’m fucking hard!" 

  
“Show me” 

  
The caller stood up and panned his phone down to his groin. 

  
“I fucking love seeing your cock strain in those tight, tight, jeans babe.” 

  
“Want me to pop him out?” 

  
“Oh fuck, yessss" was the breathy reply. 

The caller looked at his phone and saw his secret lover leaning back in the bath, vibrant blue eyes half lidded and pupils blown with desire, slight movement at the side, with his free arm. 

  
“Move the bubbles baby. I want to see you.”   
He did as he was told, taking his time and then wrapping his hand around himself. 

  
“Tell me what you’re thinking about birthday boy” The voice floating through the pods was husky now, rasping with desire. 

  
“That I want you here, with your mouth on me.” 

  
“Look at me baby" came the croaky instruction. 

  
He fluttered his eyes open and saw his heart’s only desire sucking hard on two fingers, making sure his cheeks hollowed as he did so. 

  
“Fuck!” the birthday boy said, his heart starting to pound. 

  
The caller slowly removed his fingers from his mouth, making a soft *pop* noise. “Set your camera where I can see you baby. I’m going to talk you through, and you’re going to need both hands.” 

  
“Fuck babe, how much do I fucking love you?”

  
“I love you too darling. And we’ll be back together again next week. I’ll give you your birthday present live and in person" 

  
He'd managed to securely prop and wedge the phone at the end of the bath and leaned back. “Babe, can you see me? See all of me you need to see?” 

  
“Fuck yes, I can. Baby, you don’t know how glorious you look, spread out like that for me.” 

  
Birthday boy lifted his legs and spread them wide, placing them each side of the bath. “Is that good babe?” 

  
The heavy breathing pulsing in his ears told him it was indeed good. 

  
“Show me your cock babe? Want to drool over it while I hear you talk dirty to me...” 

  
The picture in front of him left the face of his lover and panned down to where a massive cock was bouncing out tight jeans. 

  
“Take your jeans down. Want to see your body. Need to see that goody trail. Please!” 

  
He saw the goody trail being revealed, as well as a pair of thick set, hairy thighs, and he had to bite down on his lip again. 

  
“Fuck babe, those thighs. I want them squeezing my head when I finally get my hands on you.” 

  
The breathy rasps slowed and then he heard the voice again, hard and full of lust. 

  
“Touch your cock.” 

  
He did, grinning at the camera as he did so. “Like this?” 

  
“Yes. Get the baby oil.... Pour it over your chest.... run your hand over... over your chest.” 

  
“Am I doing good babe?” 

  
The deepness of the response shook him; a growling “Yes". 

  
From where he lay in the bath, he could see his boyfriend’s (he can’t wait for the day when he truly is his boyfriend, and he can shout it from the rooftops and fuck him whenever and wherever he wants) cock dripping pre-cum and heard him say “Slide your fingers to your hole for me darling.” 

  
He did as he was told, and the moan he gave as he did so gave him the reward of a hitched breath in his ear. 

  
The voice spoke to him again. 

  
“Slide your finger in for me baby. Imagine it’s me. It’s my hand at your hole, my stiff finger slipping inside you. You feel so good baby, so tight for me. You feeling good?”

  
“Yes" was the breathy reply. 

  
“Slip in another finger. Another one of my fingers inside you. Can you feel me stretch you baby?” 

  
He saw his head nod slightly as it was thrown back, eyes closed in ecstasy. 

  
“Curl your fingers baby, let me hear what it does to you.” 

  
The noise he was rewarded with made his own cock stiffen harder, even though he didn’t think it possible. He noted the leg over the open side of the bath had moved further as his birthday boy unconsciously spread his legs further. 

  
“My fingers are inside you baby, what are you imagining on your cock? My hand or my mouth.” 

  
There was a pause before the reply came in a breathless whisper. 

  
“Your mouth, your.... mouth....”

  
“Oh, and you taste so good baby, soapy and salty. I’m gonna push my tongue in your slit, can you feel me?” 

  
He saw him push his thumb over his slit and heard him moan. 

  
“Fuck, you look and sound so good. I’m not gonna last long. Not when you taste like this. Feel like this. Let me curl my fingers inside you baby, touch your nub, you like that?” 

  
He heard garbled moaning as a response, and he became attuned to the water slap noise as the pumping fist on wet cock increased its speed. 

  
He lowered his voice deliberately growling now, slowly and breathily whispering encouragement. “Baby, you look so fucking good right now, legs spread, fucking yourself, fucking yourself for my eyes only, your cock so hard for me. I can feel you on my fingers, so hot, wet and tight, and your cock, butting my throat, tasting so fucking good, I can’t wait til I get my hands on you and fuck you senseless. Push my cock right inside you, stretch you out and fill you up. I’m so fucking hot for you right now, want to shoot my load right up.... oh, Christ!” and he called out his lover’s name as his load shot over his hand, splashing on his stomach and thighs. 

  
At the same time, the birthday boy in the bath, with the balloon tied on his ankle, also cried out his lover’s name as he too shot his load, as his fingers brushed his prostate, and hearing his lover’s dirty fucking words spill in his ears; opening his eyes and seeing his man’s seed spill over. 

  
The two men could only pant to each other for a few moments, shuddering through the aftershocks of their orgasms. 

  
“Fuck, babe, I wish you was ‘ere. I’m tired of pretending.” He slapped his hand on the water. 

  
“Darling, you know why we need to keep quiet. Don’t pout baby. Not when I’m not there to kiss it away. Did you remember to screen record? I’m gonna be wanking like a teenager over you later.” And the rich laugh came through again, he couldn’t pout anymore, not when he felt the laugh pour through his ears and over his body like warm melted butter. 

  
“I love you, babe. Thanks for this and thanks for my balloons.” 

  
“Love you too birthday boy. And we’re back at work next week. We can make sure we go in early, eh? Get me ‘ands roaming all over ya. I don’t wanna forget what you feel like. My skin on yours.” 

  
“You’re getting me hard again, and this water's getting cold.” 

  
“Don’t want you getting all shrivelled!” 

  
“I’d soon unfurl in your big hands.”

  
They both laughed and blew kisses, telling each other again how much they loved each other.

  
“Text you later baby.” 

  
“You betta!” 

"Love you." 

"Love you too." 


End file.
